sedisversefandomcom-20200215-history
Christmas Letter
Christmas Letter Sweet Angelica, my dear daughter I guess it’s harder to say what needs to be said than I thought. It’s strange thinking of you so far away. It’s hard to think back on all the days I’ve missed and the smiles that have slipped by since I had to leave. Another Christmas is come and gone, another holiday I can’t see you, another birthday I missed because of what happened. I wish more than anything I could talk to you. I want to know what kind of person you’ve become. I want to be there for the birthdays, and to give you daft advice and all those things I always wanted to do as a dad. I wish I had the chance to tell you in person. Instead, all I have is a memory of your face and the hope that you can remember mine. I wanted to say I’m sorry. You deserve better than to have a father who isn’t there. Rest assured I will prove my innocence, your daddy is not a bad man – no matter what anyone tells you. And your daddy loves you – no matter what Anyone tells you. This is strange place. I spent so long when I was your age wishing I was on the moon. Now here I am! Nothing like I thought it would be, but then I never thought I’d be here as punishment. It does have its charms though. Right now I’m looking up at you - watching you from my window and wondering when I might get home. I fight for you every day, hoping to get back. I promise, no matter what dangers I might face, we’ll see each other again. It’s been hard, life here is unforgiving, but it’s not lonely. There are a lot of others here, my squadmates, most of them pretty good; most of them! Though more than a few who deserve to be here, even some of the good ones, but they keep me going and they miss home too. You be good for Father Christmas, I hear from the guys he’s based somewhere up here you know. I’d like to put a good word in for you, but you know how the old guy can get. Just be good for your mum, and give her a kiss from me. Tell her I love her, and I wish I could see her. I’ll see you soon All my love Daddy Daughter I guess it’s what needs to be said. It’s strange thinking of you. It’s hard to think on all the days since I had to leave. Another Christmas gone, because of what happened. I wish I could talk to you. I want to know what kind of person you’ve become. I wanted to say I’m sorry. You deserve better. This is strange place. Nothing like I thought it would be, but then I never thought I’d be here as punishment. It’s been hard, life here is unforgiving, but it’s not lonely. There are a lot of others here, my mates, Though more than a few deserve to be here. You be good for Father Christmas. be good for your mum I’ll see you Inmate 56839020/F#Salmon Edited by the Prisoner Communications Bureau for reasons of Confidentiality. Message restricted in accordance with prisoner family protection legislation ref 566/c amendment B.